Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a head-mounted display.
Description of Related Art
A head-mounted display is generally implemented by fixing a micro-display and optical elements around a user's eyes through a pair of glasses, goggles or a helmet, etc., so as to guide an image beam from the micro-display to the user's eyes through the optical elements.
In order to avoid a situation that the head-mounted display shields the sight of the user and improve usage convenience and security of the head-mounted display, the head-mounted display is developed to have a design of a free surface type prism and a design of a light-guide plate. Regarding the design of the light-guide plate, some techniques suggest to embed periodic light splitting layers in the light-guide plate, and some techniques suggest to form a plurality of microstructures on a surface of the light-guide plate, and coat a reflection film on the microstructures, so as to achieve a goal of guiding the image beam out of the light-guide plate to the user's eyes. However, the above techniques have a high production barrier, and are hard to be implemented.